


Включи свет

by tarakihi



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Madness, Resistance Play
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarakihi/pseuds/tarakihi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор считает Штайна и Медузу (даже после её предполагаемой смерти) каноничным пейрингом, точно так же, как Штайна и его диагноз. Вот о взаимодействии двух этих факторов в голове профессора Штайна мы и поговорим.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Включи свет

***

Слышать голоса становится всё привычнее - легче от этого не становится и не станет никогда. Может, если он окончательно сойдёт с ума, этот вопрос потеряет смысл. Пока же...  
\- Свет.  
У доктора Штайна жилистые руки, чувствительные пальцы, широкие, сильные ладони. Сейчас они впиваются в край металлической раковины, в правую врезался жёсткий шов. В его доме повсюду такие швы - кажется, вся его жизнь перетянута ими, заштопанными наживую шрамами, и большую часть - он уже не помнит, сам ли когда-то нанёс.  
Сейчас один из них, самый важный, расползается, рвётся. Это очевидно. И с этим, кажется, ничего нельзя сделать.  
Штайн ищет, но время работает против него.  
Он стоит в темноте, склонившись над холодной раковиной, опустив голову. Опирается на её край, не поднимая головы. Выше - зеркало, и, подняв голову, увидишь в лучшем случае темноту.  
Лучший случай становится всё менее вероятным последние дни.  
\- Включи свет, - требовательно произносит она из-за спины.  
Тебя. Здесь. Нет.  
Он повторяет это одними губами, потом - вслух, впиваясь до боли в край раковины.  
Убирайся. Из моей. Головы.  
Тонкие прохладные пальцы пробегают по спине сквозняком, и он резко оборачивается, хватает её запястья, заламывает руки за спину.  
Вернее, пытается - на полсекунды удивлённо замирает, неожиданно острые и тонкие косточки запястья врезаются в ладони, - до сих пор его галлюцинации ощущались иначе - впрочем, от неё всего можно ждать, решает он, - и Медуза с хриплым смехом выскальзывает из его рук.  
Словно поймал двух ядовитых змей и пытаешься удержать их тела.  
Темнота бьёт горячей иглой под затылочную кость, Штайн, пошатнувшись, прикрывает рукой почему-то глаза - перед ними вспыхивают на секунду алые искры, словно по трещинам под веками очерчивают кишиновы безумные контуры, но картинка тут же ломается, рассыпается тлеющими штрихами, почти не успевает ожечь. Он замирает, напряжёнными пальцами давит себе на виски, стискивает зубы.  
Ушло.  
\- Включи свет, Штайн. Посмотри на меня.  
Он опирается о раковину и старается не думать о том, что теперь повернулся спиной к зеркалу. Что-то тёплое с шорохом прижимается к его бёдрам, и внутри будто сворачивается тугая пружина - или одна из её векторов-змей. Сворачивается резко, горячо, подрагивая, словно Медуза запустила её когда-то в его тело, а то и глубже, и теперь та узнаёт хозяйку.  
Он уже почти не сомневается, что так оно и есть.  
\- Посмотри, что ты со мной сделал, - шепчет она, и снова тенью выскальзывает из-под его рук.  
Он не видит в темноте, но из углов узкой комнаты, из-под потолка, из трещинок в зеркале над раковиной, начинают выползать тонкие лапки, похожие на конечности насекомых. Высокий, тихий и неровный звук давит на слух, и металлический винт в черепе начинает пульсировать не хуже тугого узла, свёрнутого внутри его тела.  
Диссонанс, и Штайн чувствует, как у него начинают дрожать руки.  
Посмотри, что со мной сделала ты.  
\- Безумия не остановить, - говорит он тихо, и почему-то от этого становится так смешно, что горло сводит судорогой. Справившись с собой, он продолжает ещё тише: - Ты - в моей голове. Значит, я могу сделать с тобой всё, что угодно.  
Он чувствует - болезненно отчётливо, - как в этот момент её рука накрывает головку винта - почти чувствует, как сжимаются тонкие пальцы.  
И в ту же секунду накрывает её руку своей.  
Медуза резко удивлённо вздыхает, и он сжимает руку сильнее, прижимает её ладонь к металлу, едва не раздавливая тонкие косточки. Ещё тоньше, чем он думал, что помнит.  
Включи свет, значит.  
\- Я не хочу тебя видеть, - отчётливо говорит Штайн.  
И быстрым, резким движением поворачивает винт.


End file.
